I Love Your Moan, Yeol!
by astia morichan
Summary: Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya ! ChanBaek BaekYeol Yaoi Warn!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Love your Moan, Yeol!

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning:** OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, ANAK KECIL JAN BACA!**

Summary: Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya !

a/n: _**Terinspirasi di komik bishojou. Jadi deh aku buat ffnya. Aku kangen buat ff baekyeol wkwk**_

Pair : Chanyeol X Baekhyun

**Dont Be Silent Reader ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

.

.

.

Seoul International School, adalah Sekolah yang paling Favorite di Korea. Byun Baekhyun sangat beruntung masuk ke sekolah ini. Namja manis yang kini berumur 17 tahun itu, tengah berada di Ruang Osis. Ia adalah sekertaris organisasi yang terkenal di sekolahnya itu. Kini terlihat Baekhyun tengah melipatkan tangannya di dada. Bertanda bahwa Ia sangat kesal.

"Kau yangmenyusun laporan ini kan Baek? Kenapa urutannya berantakan sekali? Bisa tidak kau bekerja dengan benar, Hah?!" Namja berparas tampan yang mempunyai tinggi badan bak tiang itu memarahi Baekhyun. Ia- Park Chanyeol sangat marah ketika melihat hasil kerja dari anggotanya.

"Ya, memang kenapa kalau aku yang menyusunnya ? aku pikir itu sudah benar" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia sangat benci pada Chanyeol yang sangat suka memarahinya tiap saat. Benar-benar menyebalkan !

"Apa kau bodoh? Teliti baik-baik" Chanyeol melemparkan laporan yang sudah susah-susah Baekhyun kerjakan di atas mejanya.

"Yahh! Park Chanyeol! Aku ini pintar. Dan aku akan menyelesaikan laporan ini sekarang!" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil kertas yang sudah berserakan itu dan mulai pergi ke mejanya.

'_**Liat saja, akan ku balas kau tiang bodoh!' **_Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan mulai memperbaiki laporannya.

"Yang lain boleh pulang, aku akan disini bersama si pendek Byun itu" Chanyeol tersenyum- ah tidak lebih tepatnya Ia menyeringai dan mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan laporanya.

"Ne, Kami akan pulang. Annyeong" ucap Luhan seaakan mewakili anggota yang lain dan mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang osis itu.

Dan Tentu saja, kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdua disana. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengerjakan laporan itu. Sungguh Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan laopran sialan itu dari pada harus diam di ruangan ini berdua saja dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendekati memperhatikan Baekhyun mulai mendekati namja manis itu. Suara langkahnya Ia buat sepelan mungkin agar Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

**Grepp**

Chanyeol memegang Bahu Baekhyun. Dengan refleks Baekhyun membalikan badannya karna kaget dan tanpa sengaja pensil yang Ia pegang mengenai. Ehm- Titik sensitive Chanyeol. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah Ia keluarkan sebelumnya di depan orang lain.

"Ennghh,,," Suara lengguhan itu lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya menjadi panas tak karuan karna Baekhyun yang tanpa dengan sengaja menyentuhnya.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa Yeol?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia sangat kaget melihat Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia takut namja tiang itu sakit. Nanti bisa-bisa Ia yang disalahkan.

"Aku tak apa" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memalingkan mukannya. Sial, Baekhyun membuatnya _'Turn on'_ dengan tanpa sengaja menyentuh nipplenya dengan pensil.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit dengan wajah merahmu" Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan laporannya. Tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ini adalah salahmu Baek" Ucap Chanyeol sarkatik dan mulai duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menatapnya intens. Baekhyun benci ditatapi itu seperti Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya seaakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Mwo? Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu Tiang Bodoh" Baekhyun membalikan badannya, dan mulai menatap sangar Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Aku harus Tanggung jawab apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu" Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang terlampau jenius itu. Rasanya menyebalkan ! Walaupun Ia sudah dekat dari dulu dengan Chanyeol, tapi Ia juga membenci namja jangkung yang selalu memarahinya ini. Itu benar-benar membuatnya selalu kesal.

"Buat dia tidur" Chanyeol mulai menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat. Kini Baekhyun sudah ada dalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Ditatapnya mata cantik Baekhyun dengan mata obsidian miliknya. Terkadang Baekhyun seolah terjerat jika menatap mata Chanyeol yang selalu bisa dengan ampuh menghipnotisnya itu.

"Dia? Siapa ? Disini hanya ada kita" Baekhyun memalingkah wajahnya. Ia kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Kau membuatnya bangun Baekie-ah. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkannya kembali" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif. Nafas hangatnya menerpa telinganya, hingga membuat Baekhyun geli karnannya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku agar aku bisa mengerjakan laporan sialan yang kau berikan" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah- bibir kissable itu seakan membuat Chanyeol untuk segera melumatnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti Baek" Chanyeol kembali berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Kini namja itu mulai menjilat telinga Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol yang hangat dan basah mulai mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Enghh,, Yeolhh,,," Erangan itu lolos tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. Kini Chanyeol mulai turun dan menghisap leher mulus Baekhyun. Sehingga menciptakan kissmark disana.

"Buat Juniorku tidur kembali Baekie-ah" Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela kecupannya. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah tau akan hal itu. Sejak dulu, Chanyeol benar-benar terobsesi pada namja yang tengah Ia ciumi sekarang.

"uhh Yeollhh,, kau gi-gilaaa. Ahhhh,," Baekhyun menggelinjangkan tubuhnya. Rasa panas kini sudah menjalar akibat ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan pada lehernya.

"Kau yang membuatku gila dengan desahanmu, Baek. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terengah. Namja itu mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Kau gila! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol yang selalu memarahiku setiap hari sejak dulu. Aku benci padamu!" Baekhyun mulai melepaskan dirinya dari pelukannya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun akan membencinya seperti itu. Padahal Ia melakukan hal yang membuat Baekhyun marah agar namja itu memperhatikannya saja. Apa itu salah?

"Yah, aku gila karna mu. Maaf karna aku selalu memarahimu Baek" Chanyeol mulai berdiri. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang osis itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini terdiam.

"Park Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja Ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Ah- Entahlah Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi. Ia tahu Itu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Sepertinya otaknya kerasukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang terlalu cepat. Membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya enggan memasuki gerbang Seoul International School. Ia malas masuk sekolah. Ia tak ingin bertemu Chanyeol saat ini. Ahh-jika mengingat hal kemarin itu selalu membuatnya berdebar. Menyebalkan!

Baekhyun terus melangkah kearah kelasnya, sambil meminum susu kotak di tangannya. Ia tak sempat sarapan dirumah. Tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang di depannya, seseorang namja tengah berlari berlawanan arah dan-

**Brukkk**

Baekhyun terjatuh diatas tubuh namja itu. Namja yang hari ini ingin Ia hindari-Park Chanyeol! Its so awesome! Susu kotak itu tumpah membasahi seragam Chanyeol.

"Ahhh,, Mian yeol. Aku tak sengaja" Baekhyun yang sadar akan posisinya, segera bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol. Aishh, Ini benar-benar adalah hari sial mu Byun.

"Tak apa" Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tak seperti biasanya Chanyeol bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung memarahinya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol memarahinya detik ini juga.

"Biar aku bersihkan di ruang osis. Ayo ikut" Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol ke arah ruang osis. Membuat Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tingkah Baekhyun, tanpa namja manis itu sadari. Berhati-hatilah Byun!

**Ceklek**

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang osis itu. Seperti dugaannya. Pagi ini tak akan ada yang masuk ke ruang osis. Pasalnya ruang osis hanya ramai didatangi ketika jam istirahat dan jam pulang.

"Duduklah, biar aku bersihkan" Baekhyun mendudukan Chanyeol di sofa ruang osis itu. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun malah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol!

"Mianhae, Yeolie" Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat aksi Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar jauh diluar prediksinya!

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak membersihkan noda susu yang basah di seragam chanyeol.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah" Ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol memarahinya seperti ini. Sejak di Junior High School, Chanyeol tak pernah mendiamkannya seperti ini. Entahlah, Ini terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau marah padaku? A-Aku bercanda. Aku tak pernah membencimu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya. Tangannya kini mulai mencoba melepaskan kancing di seragam Chanyeol.

"Kau menggodaku?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, Ia mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau bahkan membenciku. Jadi itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin terjadi"

"Yah! Park Chanyeol pabbo!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Aishh, Appoo" Chanyeol mendelik marah. Tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah pinggang Baekhyun. Dan mencoba menurunkan namja manis ini dari pangkuannya. Tapi sayang, baekhyun menahannya dengan cepat dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini Yeol. Aku lebih suka jika kau marah saja padaku" Baekhyun mulai menurunkan kepalanya, dan mencium, menjilat leher Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi menunggu kesempatan ini(?) mulai mengelus paha Baekhyun yang masih terbalut oleh celana seragamnya.

"Ehmm,, Tidak" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Mempermainkanku, eoh?" Dan Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun agar berbaring di sofa, dan mulai menindih badan mungilnya.

"Tidak juga"

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman, Baek" Dan Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun menyesal telah menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini.

T.B.C

Wkwkw minat lanjut? Kalo reviewnya ngena. Aku lanjut. Kkk~

Review yah. Hehehe ^^

Astia Morichan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Love your Moan, Yeol!

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, school life

Warning:** OOC, TYPO, ABAL, ALUR CEPET, YAOI, Please Be Patient With me ^^**

Summary: Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Hal yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah supaya Baekhyun selalu melihatnya dengan memarahinya setiap saat! Dan suatu hari Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ****. Sehingga Chanyeol meminta pertanggung jawabannya !

a/n: _**Terinspirasi di komik bishojou. Jadi deh aku buat ffnya. Aku kangen buat ff baekyeol wkwk**_

_**yang di italic flashback yah**_

Pair : Chanyeol X Baekhyun

**Dont Be Silent Reader ^^**

**EnJOY^^**

.

.

.

_Prev_

"_Kau benar-benar menggodaku Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang memang sejak tadi menunggu kesempatan ini(?) mulai mengelus paha Baekhyun yang masih terbalut oleh celana seragamnya._

"_Ehmm,, Tidak" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran._

"_Mempermainkanku, eoh?" Dan Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun agar berbaring di sofa, dan mulai menindih badan mungilnya._

"_Tidak juga"_

"_Aku akan memberimu hukuman, Baek" Dan Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya, sehingga membuat Baekhyun menyesal telah menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

"Ahhh,,, Yeollhhh..." Suara desahan itu lolos dari mulut Baekhyun yang kini tengah terbaring pasrah dengan Chanyeol yang tengah menindih tubuh mungilnya. Tubuh Baekhyun kini tengah terekspos hampir seluruhnya, hingga menampakkan tubuh mulusnya yang kini sudah di penuhi banyak tanda karya seorang Park Chanyeol!

"Kau ingin aku berhenti hm?" Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya menjilati nipple menggoda milik Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini tengah merona. Namja manis ini enggan menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Walaupun kau memintaku untuk berhenti, aku tak akan berhenti Baek. Karna kau harus menerima hukumanmu dariku" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar Ia bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah merona.

"Yah! Aku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu. Jadi kau tak bisa menghukumku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat meraup bibir kissable milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan akibat ciuman Chanyeol.

"Mhhhh" Entah sejak kapan, kini lengan Baekhyun sudah melingkar indah di leher Chanyeol, hingga kini posisi mereka sudah saling menindih kembali di atas sofa empuk itu. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menjambak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Chanyeol.

"Nghhmm,, Yeolhhh" Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun gila dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang kini tengah memilin nipple Baekhyun. Semakin membuat Baekhyun menggelinjangkan tubuhnya ketika sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya meminta keluar.

"Ahhh,, Yeolhhh" Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya, sambil mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun, sehingga membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun menyukai permainannya, kini menampilkan kembali seringaiannya tampannnya. Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, walaupun namja berparas imut itu belum mengakuinya. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kini Ia berniat untuk menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Tapi sayang sekali, dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak memihak padanya.

**Tok-Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuat Baekhyun membelakan matanya kaget. Sungguh Ia sangat takut jika di pergoki tengah telanjang bulat bersama Chanyeol. Ah tidak, yang hanya naked itu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih utuh memakai seragamnya, walaupun terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Apa ada orang di dalam? Bukalah aku harus mengambil buku catatanku disana" Suara Luhan terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Namja itu terus mengetuk pintu ruangan Osis. Ia yakin pasti ada seseorang disana, karna tadi Luhan mendengar suara Baekhyun di dalam.

"Aish,, Gawat Yeol. Nanti kita ketahuan" Ucap Baekhyun ketakutan, sambil mengambil seragamnya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Sembunyi Baek, cepat rapikan pakaianmu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun ke belakang pintu.

"Kau menyembunyikanku disini? Bagaimana kalau Luhan melihatku bodoh?"

"Ya! Siapa di dalam? Cepat buka pintunya !" Luhan berteriak dengan sangat keras, sambil terus menggedor pintu laknat itu yang tak mau terbuka.

"Diam dan sembunyi saja disini, Luhan tak akan melihatmu" Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Dan namja itu kini mulai membuka kenop pintu.

**CKleek**

Pintu itu terbuka, hingga kini yang Chanyeol lihat adalah sosok Luhan yang tengah kesal.

"kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu? Aku hanya perlu mengambil buku catatan Kimia ku. Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil masuk ke ruang Osis itu, dan mulai mencari buku catatannya di mejanya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku tertidur disini" Ucap Chanyeol, berusaha seperti biasa. Pasalnya Ia sangat takut jika Luhan menyadari bahwa di lantai dekat sofa ada beberapa jejak sperma Baekhyun yang lupa Chanyeol bersihkan. Ah tidak- Bahkan Chanyeol baru ingat sekarang!

"Untung saja aku masuk kesini. Kalau tidak, kau akan tertinggal pelajaran Choi seongsaeng" Luhan mengambil bukunya yang masih tersimpan rapi di mejanya. Ia segera memasukan buku itu ke tasnya. "Baiklah, Kajja kita ke kelas Yeol" Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari satu hal.

"Yeol, tadi aku mendengar suara Baekhyun. Kemana dia?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi nihil, namja dengan julukan rusa itu tidak menemukan jejak Baekhyun.

'_**Ahh , sial. Luhan mendengarku. Aku harap di tak melihatku'**_

"Benarkah? aku tak mendengar suara Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang" Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan agar Ia tak bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu yang akan Ia lewati.

"Ah, mungkinkah hanya perasaanku saja?" Gumam Luhan pelan, setelah di seret oleh Chanyeol ke luar.

"Jadi, kau kembalilah ke kelas, aku harus mencari bukuku yang tertinggal disini" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia berharap Luhan tak mengetahui kebohongannya.

"Arraseo, aku kembali ke kelas. Lagi pula Sehun sudah menungguku. Bye Yeol" Luhan pun segera pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini tengah mendesah lega. Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera masuk ke ruang Osis itu, dan segera mengunci pintunya.

**Pletakk**

Jitakan mulus itu mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. Membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Yah! Apa kau bodoh? Untung saja Luhan tak menyadari keberadaanku. Kalau dia menyadarinya kupastikan kau tak bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan lagi Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Seolah membuat kesan bahwa Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Aishh, tapi kau tak usah memukulku juga Baek. Kau mau aku menjadi bodoh apa? Menjitakku dengan keras seperti itu" Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Namja manis itu kini mengambil tasnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.

Sebelum Baekhyun berhasil keluar, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga kini namja manis itu berada dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, Yeol. Aku tak mau telat masuk kelas Choi Seongsaeng" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, namja jangkung itu memeluknya sangat erat.

"Baek, kau tak kasihan padaku? Lihatlah dia sudah bagun. Ayo sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya. Tentu saja juniornya sudah bangun sejak Ia mencium Baekhyun dari awal. Dan apa yang Ia dapat? Ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan orgasmenya karna Luhan mengganngu aksinya. Sungguh penisnya sangat linu sekarang!

"Yeol-ah, aku tak sepintar dirimu. Hari ini Choi Seongsaeng mengadaka quiz, dan aku tak mau mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi. Jadi bisakah kau menyelesaikannya sendiri?" Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol, dan langsung pergi ke luar ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau harus membayarnya nanti, Baek!" Chanyeol mendesis pelan, sambil mengusap penisnya yang malang. Haruskah Ia bermastubrasi? Poor Chanyeol :'(

.

.

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika Ia sudah sampai di dalam kelas. Untung saja Choi seongsaeng belum masuk. Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol yang memelas padanya tadi. Ah- Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar suka menggoda namja jangkung itu sejak dulu. Walaupun Chanyeol sangat suka memarahinya, tapi Baekhyun akan selalu membalas ulah Chanyeol dengan membuat namja tampan itu horny. Sungguh itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol berakhir, bermain solo di kamar mandi dengan mendesahkan namanya. Baekhyun yakin, sekarang Chanyeol tengah bermanstrubasi di toilet perpustakaan yang sepi!

"_Sial,, akhhh Baekhh lebih cepathh,, ahhh" Suara itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mendekat ke arah kamar mandi Chanyeol. Ya, setelah Baekhyun sukses menggoda Chanyeol, namja manis itu segera pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa cemilan. Tapi setelah Ia masuk kembali Chanyeol tidak ada. Hanya terdengar suara Chanyeol yang tengah mendesah dengan sangat hebat di dalam kamar mandi._

"_Apa Chanyeol langsung bermastrubasi?" Baekhyun bergumam kecil, sambil mengintip ke dalam pintu kamar mandi yang memang tidak ditutup rapat oleh Chanyeol. Kini terlihat seorang Park Chanyeol tengah memainkan penisnya sendiri sambil mendesahkan nama Baekhyun. Sungguh saat itu Chanyeol terlihat sangat sexy dengan peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya, dan jangan lupakan penis Chanyeol yang panjang itu seolah menggodanya. _

_Untung Baekhyun masih dikuasi akal sehat, akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil._

"_kkk~ Kau sudah memarahiku tadi gara-gara aku menumpahkan susu ke buku matematikamu. Rasakan akibatnya jika kau memarahiku. Akan ku pastikan kau berakhir bermain solo sendiri, dan aku akan selalu menjahilimu"_

_**Brakk**_

_Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol membelakakan matanya kaget ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum polos menatapnya._

"_Yeolie, aku pulang duluan ne. Eomma sudah menelpon ku tadi. Annyeong" Dan Baekhyun langsung berlari kencang sebelum Chanyeol menerkammnya._

"_Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"_

"haha itu benar-benar lucu" Baekhyun tertawa cukup keras, ketika mengingat kejadian di rumah Chanyeol. Tawa Baekhyun membuat Luhan yang duduk di depannya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang lucu Baek?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berbagi lelucon lucu padanya.

"Ahniya, Lu. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinar. Jujur saja, Luhan butuh hiburan sambil menunggu Choi Seongsaeng masuk.

"Kau pasti tidak akan kuat tertawa mendengar ceritaku Lu!"

"Aku pasti kuat menahan tawaku supaya tak kencang. Ayo ceritakan!"

"Rahasia. Hahaha" Dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa ketika melihat Luhan yang kini mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ishh,, Baek. Oh iya kenapa bocah tiang itu belum masuk?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah masuk dari tadi. Tapi kenapa tiang itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali?

"Eh? Ch-Chanyeol? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi Lu" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan menatap Luhan. Takut namja imut itu mengetahui dirinya tengah berbohong.

"Benarkah? Seharusnya tiang itu sudah kembali dari tadi Baek. Ketika aku mengambil buku catatan kimia di ruang osis, aku mendengar suaramu Baek. Apa kau bersama Chanyeol?"

"Aku sejak tadi tidak bersamanya, Lu. Melihat saja tidak"

'_Aku yakin tadi itu suara Baekhyun. Mereka pasti bermain di ruang osis'_ Pikir Luhan

"Mengaku sajalah Baek, kau pasti bermain dengan si ketua osis itu di ruang osis. Iya kan?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku tak mungkin bermain dengannya di ruang osis" Baekhyun merenggut kesal. Ah iya kesal kenapa Luhan bisa menebaknya? Apakah Luhan mempunyai indera ke enam? Well, sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Haha, aku bercanda Baek, kau jangan marah seperti itu" Luhan mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan marah asal kau mentraktirku makan di kantin. Aku lapar" Ucap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya, yang membuat Luhan tersenyum menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baik, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kajja! Sepertinya Choi Seongsaeng juga tak akan masuk" Dan Luhan dengan cepat menyeret Baekhyun ke kantin.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di pojok kantin, sambil menunggu makanan yang Baekhyun dan Luhan pesan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak baby Sehun mu itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyeruput Jus jeruknya.

"Aku sedang marahan dengannya" Ucap Luhan dengan raut kesal, ketika mengingat bahwa Sehun yang tak pernah peka padanya.

"Pantas saja, bersabarlah baby lu" Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang memberinya semangat.

**Tap Tapp**

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati meja Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol menghampirinya. Ketika Luhan akan menyapa Chanyeol, Chanyeol memberikan isyarat agar Luhan menutup mulutnya. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk kaku, sambil menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"kau melihat apa Lu? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeringkan kepalanya.

"Ahni, aku tak melihat apapun" jawab Luhan singkat, dan kemudian menyeruput colanya. Hingga membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Berharap makanannya segera datang.

**Greep**

Jarak Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Dengan beberapa detik Chanyeol sudah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kena kau Baek! Ayo ikut aku" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif, membuat Baekhyun meremang mendengarnya.

"Kyaaa, Yeol, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut aku" Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

"Luhan ge, selamatkan aku" Teriak Baekhyun meminta pertolongan pada Luhan.

"Maaf Baek, aku tak ingin ikut campur masalahmu dengan Chanyeol" Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

**T.B.C**

Ayo Baekhyun mau di baawa kemana?``~~

Aduh kok jadi gini yah FF nya? Wkwk maaf ini ide tiba-tiba masuk kaya gini. Absurd memang. Semoga kalian suka.

Terimakasih untuk yang review. Kalo mau nanya boleh pm aku ^^

Astia_Morichan^^


End file.
